


Shifted Perspective

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael remembers when things were different; drabble; for "mojokitten".





	Shifted Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no._ \-- "You Said No", Busted

* * *

Justin gets bashed and Michael puts off his own life for a while to help resuscitate Brian enough to live his. He sticks around for three days, until the doctors tell them that he's stabilized; Michael makes sure that Brian showers and tucks him into bed because he hasn't slept since the night of Justin's Prom, and heads off to Portland to start his new life, albeit belatedly.

Michael comes back and not a whole lot has changed: Brian tricks, Brian drinks, and Brian tightens his jaw and looks away whenever Justin's name is uttered. It's not even that Michael means to say it; it just kind of slips out, like a dirty little secret everybody else is trying to sweep underneath the rug.

_You always liked dancing with Justin._

Sometimes Michael utterly detests Justin for how much he can affect Brian, even when he's not around, but he'll be damned if the kid doesn't put the fire back in Brian's eyes. And as long as Brian's flame is still burning at all, Michael thinks, it really doesn't matter how it happens.


End file.
